Green Fire
by Avezinzi
Summary: chapter 5 up! please read and review, no flames.
1. the begnning

Green Fire  
  
Bulma counted down the seconds until Goku and Vegeta's fighting session would be over….. 3………2……1……CRASH! She watched Vegeta smash into the ground. Goku's flaming yellow hair turned black once again as he noticed Bulma watching them.  
  
"Oh, hey there Bulma! What's happin?" he inquired cheerily.  
  
"Nothing much. Why don't you and Vegeta come inside, I made lunch!"  
  
Goku flashed his silly boy grin and floated over to the hole that Vegteta had made.  
  
"Ummmmm, Vegeta? Bulma made lunch just thought you should know…"  
  
A torn hand, followed by the rest of Vegeta, slowly emerged from the hole.  
  
"Stupid bastard, why the hell did you go Super Sayian? I promised I wouldn't, you said you wouldn't! What the hell is up with that?"  
  
Goku shrugged, and then motioned to Bulma, who was still waiting for them to come inside. Vegeta spat blood on the ground at Goku's feet, then flew into the kitchen. Unfourtunatly, neither Goku or Vegeta had noticed the powerful ki falre in a distant city, nor felt the sudden absences of at least a hundred ki's. Both were too busy eating. 


	2. The mysterious ki

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z (or I would not be writing this)  
  
Chapter 2- The mysterious ki  
  
"Ohhh, that was good!" Goku exclaimed, stretching as far as his arms would allow. Bulma sat staring in shock. She had just seen both of them consume more then 3 refrigerators worth of food. Still stuttering about their amazing food consumption, she turned on the TV to watch her favorite soap opera. Suddenly- "News Flash! An unknown highly advanced explosive device went off at about 12:30 at the food packing plant. When the dust cleared from the explosion, no trace of the food remained and no footprints or fingerprints have been located. Police are still investigating this strange occurrence. Now back to your scheduled program."  
  
As soon as Bulma had seen this, she hit record on the TV set. She sat, musing over this for a few minutes, then yelled,  
  
"Goku! Vegeta! Get your asses over here!"  
  
Hearing a crash behind her, she rolled her eyes. Then looking, her suspicions were confirmed. Goku was lying in a tangled heap at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over and helped him up, muttering something about being clumsy.  
  
"Vegeta?" she yelled up the stairs, "DON'T PUSH GOKU!"  
  
Vegeta walked down the stairs, a huge smirk on his face. He hadn't pushed kakarott; he had just tripped on the carpet! It wasn't his fault that kakarott was so damn clumsy…  
  
As he walked into the room, he sat down next to Bulma, who had rewound the tape and was showing it to Goku.  
  
Goku was very interested, but he couldn't figure out why Bulma had wanted them to see it…  
  
"Listen, I know that this sounds crazy, stupid even, but that was no ordinary explosion. I don't know of anyone that has the technology or the speed to do something as drastic as that! Here, I also recorded the part where they show the roof cam of the building next door…."  
  
They all looked closely at the building, saw the explosion, and the mass confusion that followed. Bulma looked over at Vegeta, who had an unreadable expression on, and then at Goku, who looked surprised. When Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances, both knew the same thing- the blast had been a ki blast, and all the Z fighters had been doing other things at the time of the explosion. They both realized that this could prove more of a threat then ever, now that they knew of another being with power matched with the Sayians. 


	3. discovery

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z  
  
Chapter 3- Discovery  
  
Goku appeared, less then 3 seconds later with Vegeta at the "crime scene". Both knew what they had to find, but didn't know where to look. They started at the packaging room, which had been trashed….from the inside? When they looked at the holes that had been blown through the walls, Goku noticed that the metal had been blown outwards, showing that the damage had been done by someone with a taste for destruction and chaos.  
  
"Kakarott, did you feel anything, even something small, when this explosion happened?"  
  
Goku thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Yes, as a mater of fact, I did! But I didn't pay any attention, because I figured that it was just Gohan training. But then again, the power level was way too high, past Gohan's normal power level! That's odd, we were eating… no one besides us is that strong, and who would have that kind of power with out us knowing?"  
  
Vegeta scowled, then an alarm went off in the back of his head. He remembered back on the planet Vegeta how an experimental pod with a Sayian embryo was sent out. The embryo wasn't expected to hatch until about 17 earth years ago, and it was supposed to be transported to a remote planet to train. At the age of 5 earth years, it was to be able to train at 500 times gravity. Vegeta paled. If this was the pod that had been sent out all those years ago, and it was able to train at 500 times Vegeta (planet) gravity…(50,000 earths) then they were in some deep shit.  
  
"Goku, get us away from here now."  
  
Goke looked at him, surprised. Vegeta never called him his earth name unless something huge had gone down. He shrugged, then grabbed Vegetas arm and teleported to the mountains surrounding the city. Unfourtinatly, he hadn't calculated well, appearing 50 feet above the ground.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Vegeta plummeted to the ground, catching himself just barely 5 feet from a pointed rock.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again, you stupid bastard!" he yelled, very pissed. As Vegetas hair flared gold, he sent waves of ki blasts at Goku, who just barley dodged the first assult, only to be attacked with the second.  
  
"Vegeta! What the hell is your problem?" he yelled, dodging and weaving around the third assult. Suddenly, his hair flared gold, and the 2 Super Sayians fought above the mountains. Nearby in the trees, a set of brown/silver eyes watched them in intrest. 


	4. A Sayian's Nightmare

A note to all that flame me-  
  
I am a new author, and it is not appreciated if you flame me. Personally, I don't give a shit what you think, and you can call me Madonna and kiss my ass if you do decide to flame me, even when it is asked that you don't. So there.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Chapter 5- A Sayians nightmare  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z  
  
When Bulma saw Goku and Vegeta teleport away, she figured that they were heading to the crime scene. She immediately called Chi Chi and Gohan, telling them that something was up and that Goku and Vegeta had gone to check it out.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine…..yes, I gave them lunch….. Oh, I don't know, they've been gone for quite a while, they might be sparring in the mountains….OK, ill send Goku home when they come back….Bye! Give my love to Gohan…..yes, yes, he'll be home soon." Click.  
  
"I do wonder where they are, though….."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was just about to land a punch that would crush Goku's face when he felt something hit him, hard, on the back of the head. Before he blacked out, he saw a flash of dark red and Goku falling from the sky.  
  
***  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
The doorbell to Capsule Corp. rang, and Bulma dragged herself away from the couch to get it. What she saw when she opened the door made her gasp in shock.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Goku had been deposited on the doorstep, and a bloody mark, quite visible and fresh on the back of both their heads had signaled that they were knocked out. Inspecting closer, Bulma noticed an odd silver streak running across Vegeta's head and realized that it was blood of some type.  
  
"Silver blood?" she questioned aloud, "What kind of creature has silver blood?"  
  
Shrugging off the question, she quickly called for someone to help move the unconscious Sayians to a med room.  
  
***  
  
"Umph."  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He was greeted with the sight of Bulma pacing worriedly around the room. When she saw that he was awake, she hurried over, tears welling in her sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Vegeta…" she whispered, stroking his hair. She was so relieved that he had regained consciousness...  
  
"Bulma, what, where, how am I?"  
  
"Shhh, its ok, I don't know what happened, but I think that you were attacked (by who only Kami knows) but Goku was attacked and is in worse condition then you!"  
  
Vegeta took a moment to let this sink in. The back of his head hurt so much that he didn't know anything but pain for a few seconds. All he remembered was that he had been sparring then was hit in the head but Goku was in front of him, a brown/ red flash. (A bird?) But then again, the red was too light. Hmmm……  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes cloud over, and she knew that he must be very deep in thought. She then heard a light moan, and saw Goku start to stir. He had been hit harder then Vegeta, and had lost about a pint more blood. The only thing that confused Bulma was that silver blood. Where had it come from? All the lab tests had said that there was no creature that was known to man that had silver blood, and the DNA strands were of an alien origin...  
  
"Bulma? How is Vegeta?"  
  
Goku's voice startled her out of her musings. She hadnt realized that he had awaken.  
  
"Goku! How are you feeling?" she hurriedly asked, looking him over.  
  
"Ouch. My head hurts, but otherwise I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta cut in, "it wasn't me that hit you, because I got hit too!"  
  
Goku's face knotted into a frown.  
  
"I don't know what it was, but I was knocked out right before you were. Who hit us?"  
  
Vegeta frowned. He didn't know, and that pissed him off to no end. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
***  
  
Bulma got up and left the two wounded Sayians. Before she got to the door, it flew off its hinges and a flaming Super Sayian….….SAYIAN???!!! Bulma almost fainted from shock because the girl's hair was flaming neon green. The only color that Goku and Vegeta's hair had ever flared was gold, and that was only after a lot of training to become Super Sayian. Goku and Gohan had become super Sayian 2, and Vegeta had soon followed. Then they had all gone SS3, and Goku had made it to 4. This girl had obviously bypassed Goku's highest level by at least 6 times. Heck, Bulma didn't know how many levels came after that!  
  
"Onna, where is the prince? If you don't answer and I have to ask again, I will have to kill you."  
  
The girl looked about 17, and her voice was not at all friendly. She was wearing a modified version of Sayian Armor, and it was red and black, decorated with complimentary skulls. Looking down at the girl's hands, Bulma saw that they were balled into fists.  
  
"R….r….right up there," Bulma stuttered, terrified of what might happen if she didn't listen. The girl gave a Vegeta like smirk and her hair fell down around her shoulders, dark brown with red streaks. She gave Bulma an evil look, then walked up to the room where Goku and Vegeta were.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n- please review because I am feeling very depressed and no one is reviewing, I'm going through a rough time and it would be appreciated if I knew that someone was reading this… 


	5. The One of the Past

Chapter 5- The one of the Past  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own dragon Ball Z, but I do own Appela and all rights that come with making up another character.  
  
A/N- heh sorry about the wait, and I was not exactly sure how to spell Feezia or Namok, so don't blast me for that.  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku both snapped up as soon as Bulma had opened the door. Feeling a power so immense that it put Goku and Vegeta's together to shame was not an everyday occurrence. When the girl entered the room, Vegeta knew that this was the one that had knocked them both out. The next thing that she did almost shocked him as much as her hair did.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," she bowed, "I have come with orders to take you back to the Vegeta Prime sector. The remainder of our race has assembled, and I have ruled them as I am the most powerful Sayian. You are the last of the royal bloodline, and I was to be only a temporary solution until you were found. Apparently from what information I could dig up, you and Kakarott have only reached Super Sayian 3."  
  
Vegeta was at a loss. There were other surviving Sayians? The girl had apparently read his mind, because she said,  
  
"You must be thinking about the other Sayians. Kakarott, (she nodded to Goku) was only one of the many Sayians considered to weak to remain with the Sayian race. For 19 years I have been galaxy hopping, hoping to find what little of our race remains alive. You were the only one that could not be located even with my best scouts on the job. When Freezia was defeated, we knew that the only one that was with him was you."  
  
"Ummmm….remind me exactly who you are?" Goku piped up. She turned to him, silver eyes flashing.  
  
"You don't need to know, 3rd class. Address me as Queen if necessary."  
  
Vegeta gave a start at this.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? I am the last of the royal bloodline, and the blue-haired woman you most likely scared the shit out of was my mate. That makes her Queen, not you, second class."  
  
"The girl's tail whipped out from behind her, showing her frustration.  
  
"Listen here, Prince, I hiked over 3 galaxies to find you, and ill gladly go back and tell our people that you wanted to stay on this pathetic excuse for a planet. Or, I can kill you and say that I couldn't find you. Under normal circumstances, if you were anyone else that I had to find, I would do just that. You are my Prince, and therefore I will not do that, lest I be dishonorable."  
  
Goku looked carefully at the girl. She looked about 17, and was about 5"5". Her tail was dark brown with flecks of red like her hair, which hang down to about the middle of her back.  
  
"What level beyond Super Sayian did you reach?"  
  
She regarded him curiously.  
  
"15."  
  
"Holy shit!" Vegeta yelled, "How the fuck did you do that?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't hard, and when I was 3 I reached Super Sayian, so I've figured that every year since then I've grown another level.  
  
"Wha….wha….how…Oh crap….." were the only words that Vegeta could spit out. The girl, amused by his shock, started to laugh.  
  
"Personally," she gasped out, "I can't figure out why you are still on level 3! Hee hee hee…"  
  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Tell me, or better, show me what you look like when you go through all the levels of Super Sayian."  
  
She shrugged and her hair flared gold.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta and Goku decided to go with Appela (the Sayian girl) back to the planet Vegeta. Both couldn't figure out what planet she was talking about, because both knew that the planet Vegeta had been destroyed by Freezia. But despite this knowledge, they used her modified Sayian craft to get off planet to investigate. When they were passing Saturn, Goku just had to know where they were going.  
  
"Appela?"  
  
She turned to him, surprised. Goku hadn't said much since the journey had began, she just thought that he was homesick a little too early in the voyage. The only things that he'd said were 'when will we get there' and 'how fast is the ship'.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we really going? I'm sure you know that Freezia destroyed the planet of Vegeta, and our Vegeta here says that he doesn't remember any other planet that even remotely resembles Vegeta."  
  
Appela smirked. The planet that she knew looked exactly like Vegeta, the old planet that freesia had destroyed, and although it was not the same planet, it was certainly a dead ringer!  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what you mean….this planet looks like Vegeta, no?"  
  
A screen popped up and images of the planet that Vegeta remembered flashed across.  
  
"Holy shit, that looks exactly like my planet!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"No kidding genius," Appela snorted, "What were you expecting? Namok?"  
  
Goku looked carefully at the images. Because he had been sent off the planet at such a young age, he really didn't remember it at all. At this point though, Vegeta was fully shocked because he recognized some of the Sayians. All of them had been sent off world about the same time as Kakarott.  
  
"Appela, have any of the other Sayians become Super Sayian besides you?"  
  
"Unfortunately, they are all weak and don't understand anything that I tell them to do."  
  
"So none of them are past the normal levels?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"No," she sighed, "I suppose we are the only ones."  
  
***  
  
Goku's snores echoed off the walls of the cabin that Vegeta had shoved him in at around 11:30 last night because of his roar like snores.  
  
"Correction," Vegeta grumbled silently from the room next door, "he sounds like a hippopotamus giving birth!"  
  
Appela had confined herself to the captain's quarters at around 10, and before she left them she had uttered something about being to princely for the rest of the world, and shot Vegeta a look that could have melted mountains.  
  
Next day (according to the calendar)  
  
"AAAAAggggggggggggggghhhh!" Goku yawned, reaching out like a cat clawing at the floor. He scratched his head, then adjusted his belt. He found Vegeta at the helm, inspecting the electronics.  
  
"Holy shit, she's almost as good with electronics as me! Well, I guess that comes with having a brain for a wife…"  
  
"Vegeta, where are we?" Goku inquired, looking around the view screen. There was nothing but space as far as the eye could see. Appela had emerged from her quarters as Goku had asked, so she gruffly piped up,  
  
"We are one galaxy away from our sector. Buckle up and hold on, because in about 3 hours the ride will get a little rough."  
  
"Fine, thank you for informing me. You are dismissed."  
  
She scowled at Vegeta, and then went Super Sayian 5.  
  
"Don't tell me that I am dismissed! Who's piloting this ship so we don't go crashing into anything? Me!"  
  
"I was talking to Kakarott, bitch," Vegeta snarled, "Don't go all PMSie on me!"  
  
She stopped glaring and her hair turned back to normal.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"PMS, every human female goes through it, and your acting like my mate when she goes through it!" Vegeta yelled, irritated that she didn't know.  
  
"Well sorry Mr. Shit head, I had no idea," she snarled back, giving him a mock bow.  
  
"Ms. Shit fucker!" Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Ass sucker!"  
  
"Looser fucker!"  
  
Goku sat there watching as the Sayian prince and the Sayian idol exchanged insults.  
  
"You're so big headed that you don't realize that I can beat the shit out of you!"  
  
"Yeah, well we'll see about that! Just remember who's older and more experienced in the fighting arts! I could kick your ass if we both fought in just Super Sayian 2!"  
  
"Creep."  
  
"Asshole"  
  
"HA! I used that one already! Seems your running out of insults…."  
  
"I may have repeated you, but I'm not done yet! Fuck head!"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes, and then turned his attention back to the view screen.  
  
"Umm, hello? Anyone? We seem to be approaching an asteroid field…"  
  
Appela stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"You're a crummy…..Oh fuck."  
  
She raced to the control panels, frantically punching buttons. The ship suddenly swerved, and they headed straight for an asteroid.  
  
  
  
a/n- Please review! Oh, and no flames, please. The quicker people review, the faster I'll have another chapter out! 


End file.
